The Last Death :Book 2
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: This is the sequel to The Last Wish. Now, after fulfilling her mothers last wish, Sadie's life isn't far from perfect. A loving husband, best friends, a pretty house, and a fridge full of Ribena. What more could she want? But, hang on... Something's not right here. And will Sadie manage to prevent the Last Death?
1. Sneak Peek

The Last Death

A/N Hey guys! This is just a sneak peek for the squeal to my story the Last Wish. Read that before, or you wont understand that much :/ My exams are going on, so i will upload chapter 1 by 1 September. BY. So enjoy this sneak peek of The Last Death.

The predator stalked its prey quietly, blending with the shadows, trying not to be seen.

The Stone mansion, once pretty, nice and gull of life, was haunted, dull and the place smelt of fresh kill. The only light came from a small lamp, and the intruder stepped in front of it, its shadow covering the light. Not allowing it to escape.

The mystery person was wearing a black hoodie, and was thin, lithe, and deadly. It placed the bloody knife on an upturned table and waited.

Waiting, with baited breath, for the kill.

Suddenly, a scream rang through the air, followed by a loud wail. It was followed shortly by police sirens, and some gasps of horror.

The intruder smirked.

It had promised. It would be getting whatever it wanted. All this belonged to it. Strolling out into the garden, no one really paid attention to the mystery man. It only looked over its shoulder once, to see smoke billowing out and bodies being carried out on stretchers. A black car was parked outside, near a tree.

Walking over to it, a smile crept up on its face.

"It's done. I warned them. I told them, to listen to me. They didn't. Today, this was The Last Death."


	2. Prank time!

Chapter 1

A/N UPDATED AFTER I GET 5 REVIEWS. I know im greedy :P

*2 years after The Last Wish*

Sadie giggled slightly and leaned on Walt, who 'hmmped' and tried to ignore her.

Key word: _tried_.

Sadie, who was (and always will be) a HUGE prankster, had woken Walt up with a bucket of ice-cold water, and fake snakes.

Needless to say, Walt was NOT happy with his wife of 2 years.

Sadie pouted, like the immature 20 year old she was.

"I'm Sowwy."

Walt grinned but turned his head.

Sadie groaned but jumped on his back.

"Waltie... Let's go prank Max... and Mel!"

Walt sighed.

Pranking his brother with his wife? How could he say no to that?

The 22 year old flushed and muttered a quick "fine", unable to control the 5 year old inside of him.

Sadie laughed and did a quick victory dance, her light brown hair flying around as her blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

She was wearing an ancient t-shirt with a smiley face on it, with some black track pants.

Even then, Walt thought she looked like the most beautiful lady in the world.

"Why, thank you. I guess I'm forgiven?"

Shit, did he say it aloud?

"Yes."

Walt grumbled and held his hand for Sadie, who grinned and pulled him up to his feet.

Walt smirked at the blonde.

"So, what's the plan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~prank time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

25 minutes later, Sadie tried to smother her giggles as she took in the sight in front of her.

Max, her best friend's boyfriend, was duct-taped to the end of his bed. His hand and feet were bound together, and just seeing him made Sadie giddy.

When Walt walked in, Sadie couldn't help it.

She made a very lady-like snort and shoved a fist in her mouth. Walt saw her, grinned, and picked up a sharpie.

"Ready, Captain Blonde?"

Sadie could only nod as she took a sharpie and began to draw.

Walt took his brother, while Sadie took Mel.

Sadie drew a coffee mug on Mel's right cheek. Then, she drew flowers, butterflies, and stars. With a mustache, Mel looked…..

"Brilliant!"

Walt slightly laughed as he admired his girlfriend's art.

Sadie crawled over to Max.

"Let's see hi- oh shit, Walt, he's moving!"

Both of them ran for the door, and didn't stop until they reached the kitchen.

Out of breath, flushed and happy, Sadie turned to high-five her partner in crime.

Walt grinned, and raised his hand.

Three things happened at once.

Walt went to high- five Sadie, but she turned around to look at the door and he slammed his fist into the fridge, howling in pain.

The front door opened and Leona waltzed in, with a bag of doughnuts in one hand, and her phone playing "Made in the USA" in the other.

And, Max screamed, or tried to, and then a shriller, more feminine scream was heard.

Leona frowned.

"Whose being murdered?"

Sadie just fell to the floor laughing as Walt giggled a bit. Mel came out of her room, and as soon as they saw her, Sadie, Walt and Leona burst into giggles which only made her angrier.

Mel groaned, and stomped towards the bathroom to clean her face.

Max's muffled shouts came again and Leona went to free her brother while Sadie and Walt attacked the doughnuts.

Five minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room.

Shooting death glares at Sadie and Walt, Mel curled up against her boyfriend of two years.

Sadie stuffed a muffin in her mouth to avoid further laughter, while Walt turned around and giggled.

Leona just rolled her eyes but even she couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

Suddenly, Mel jumped up.

"Guys, let's see a movie!"

Sadie was confused.

"Uh, why?"

Leona nodded, agreeing with Mel.

"That's a great idea! My turn! I choose, uh-"

Max jumped up and down.

"Lol, no. Its MY turn."

Walt rolled his eyes.

"Pur-lease. I choose!"

After a 30 minutes fight, two broken fingernails, and a loud wail like a cat dying, Sadie proudly inserted her favorite movie into the DVD player.

The Proposal.

She actually didn't like the movie much, but the boys' crying faces made it worth watching.

After the movie ended, Sadie knew it was her job to tease the boys.

So while Mel and Leona baked cookies, Sadie sang her way through Justin Bieber.

"There's NOTHINNNGGG LIKKKEEE UUUUSSSSSSSS. NOOOOOTTHHINNNGG LIIKKEE YYOUUU ANNDDD M- Oh, hey Mel! Yum!"  
Sadie jumped for the cookies while the boys sighed in relief.

Leona's POV

I giggled as I heard my boyfriend groan at my best friends singing.

"ONNNNEE TIMMEE, IMMA TELL YA ONNEE TIMMMMEEEE…"

We could hear Sadie from the kitchen.

Mel giggled and checked the oven.

"I think they're done!" she announced and put the cookies on a tray. She took them out, and I was about to follow when my phone rang.

I carelessly checked it and saw it was a message from a blocked number. Frowning, I unlocked my phone and checked the message.

**Awww… Is the wittle baby making cookies with her so called 'best friend?' Well, just wait. No one will want to be your friend when they find out what happened that night, 3 years ago...**

**-X**

I froze, memories coming back to my all of a sudden.

The beach, the house, that purple sofa, the shadow-

"LLEEEEEE, Come take your cookies!"

Max peeked in.

"You ok, sis? You look kinda pale.."

Leona forced a smile.

"I'm fine."

But I'm not.


	3. Leona's darkdark secret

Chapter 2

A/N 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WILL UPDATE AFTER I GET FIVE REVIEWS ONLY J

Leona grinned a last time as she left her brothers' mansion. Remembering her sister-in-law's crazy antics, Leona made a very ladylike snort as she walked to her house.

Her dark brown hair whipped around her face due to the wind, and she was thankful for the purple scarf she was wearing. Hurrying to get home before her favorite TV show came on, she ran the rest of the way.

She had already changed and was sipping hot chocolate when she realized today was Saturday and that meant no TV for her.

Grumbling, and cursing her mother for inheriting her forgetfulness, Leona sat on the sofa, complementing whether she should go back to her brother's house or not. Remembering the time she walked in on Walt and Sadie getting a little, ahem, close, Leona shuddered.

Ew.

But Leona was desperate. She needed to do something to get her mind off that text… Sighing, she decided to clean her house. Being a bit of a neat freak, the house was already spotless and all Leona had to do was fold some clothes and throw away some food which was definitely a couple centuries old. Then she looked around her shiny kitchen and banged her head against the counter.

Yeah, banging your head against a black solid counter?

Not a good idea.

Note to self, Leona thought as she massaged her throbbing head, never bang head on counter again. She groaned, and finally an idea struck her.

She could go and check out the attic!

She was sure she could find some old, embarrassing baby pics of Walt and Max. Grinning like mad already, she dashed up the stairs.

The Attic was small, and full of boxes. Sneezing, and coughing Leona pulled a couple boxes towards her.

Ok, first box- a simple box with "Leona" scrawled over it in her mom's handwriting.

Opening it, she saw HER baby photos, and photos of her nursery days, school days, and well, everything. Blushing like mad she went through them, she vowed never to TOUCH this box again. God forbid Max or Walt got their hands on this.

The other boxes had clothes, DVDs, and a bunch of boring stuff. Sighing in defeat, Leona pulled the last box towards her. She recognized her loopy handwriting, something she couldn't make out. She squinted, and tried to read.

France.

Her breath hitched, and on impulse she glanced at her Iphone 4 that lay a few feet beside her.

_You have no new messages._

Keeping an eye on the box like it might explode, she gently tugged it open. The first thing that caught her eye was a photo of her and her friends, a group of pretty French girls standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. She grinned, remembering the things she did with her best friends back in France. Those days in boarding school had ot be one of the best times of her life.

Digging through the box, she came across reports cards, more photos and a couple trophies.

Her smile widened, and for a second she forgot about the text, and her bad past.

Then her hands touched something soft and leathery and she suddenly found it difficult to breath. It was like her body was against her. Against her will, her hand shakily dug the jacket out. Her breath caught as she gently ran her fingers over the leathery material. Her throat tightened, and without her even realizing it, a tear ran down her cheek. Finally she could bare it no more. Cuddling the jacket to her chest, she sobbed. She sobbed for what seemed like centuries, as she relived her past, huddled up in the corner of a dusty old attic.

_"Hurry up, Leo!"_

_Leona only laughed as her best friend, Elena, dragged her towards the party._

_"Calm down, El! The party's not going anywhere!"_

_Elena suddenly stopped and turned to glare at her best friend._

_"Look, lady, this is first time I can go a party and go crazy without worrying about my parents. You know why? Because-"_

_"Your parents are on the other side of the world." Leona finished her sentence. Honestly, she was getting sick of it._

_I can buy my own underwear. Know why?_

_Cause my parents are on the other side of the world._

_I can eat all these chips. Know why?_

_Cause my parents are on the other side of the world._

_Rolling her eyes, Leona finally stomped towards the party. _

_A French song was playing, and a bunch of teenagers were dancing, and drinking._

_A 15 year old Leona sighed. Dance in a bunch of sweaty bodies? Ew, no thanks. She felt restless, so she headed over to the drinks section and grabbed a sprite, after making sure it wasn't spiked._

_A blonde guy made his way towards her, his leather jacket falling perfectly over his shoulders. _

_"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Jason. Et tu?"_

_Leona looked around her._

_"Uh, I'm Leona?"_

_He laughed._

_"Ah, you are American, non?"_

_Leona nodded, wishing for the noise, heat and awkwardness to go away. As if he was reading her mind, Jason pulled her outside when they began to talk._

_*few weeks later*_

_"Jasonn! How much longer? I'm so tired! And cold!"_

_Jason laughed at Leona. _

_"Almost there. Just hold on a bit, yeah?"_

_Leona nodded, but as a gust of wind blew past them she couldn't help shivering._

_Jason noticed, and removed his jacket to wrap around her. _

_"Jason, you'll be cold, and-"_

_He gently placed a finger on her lips. _

_"Shh…. Don't worry, im fine. Oh look, we've reached."_

_Leona gasped as she took in the view._

_He had brought her to a beach. She loved beaches a lot, and smiling, she breathed in the salty air._

_Smiling, she turned to thank Jason for bringing her here._

_But when she saw Jason on the ground, her breath hitched, and a small smile began to form._

_"Leo Maxine Stone, I am in love with you. I love your hair, your eyes, and your love for Star Wars. Don't worry, its cute. I love how you tilt your head to one side while thinking, or how you pout when you're concentrating. I love how you are so kind to people, and I love EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. How you can't sleep without some tea. How you shriek when you see a spider. How you get so excited over Disney movies. I'm in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_All Leona could do was nod, as he got up and pulled her in for a small kiss._

_Fireworks, bombs. It was just amazing. Giggling, she hugged him softly, breathing in his smell, his leather jacket getting in the way and the cold zips poking her skin._

_*Few months later*_

_Leona giggled as she lay down on the purple sofa, obviously high as she breathed in the drugs again. Surrounding her were a bunch of guys she didn't know. _

_But what did it matter? They gave her what she needed, and that was it. _

_A shadow flitted past, but Leona thought nothing of it._

_From behind a wall, Jason spied on his girlfriend._

_Jason grinned at his obviously high girlfriend._

_That was his plan- make her fall in love with him, give her drugs, and ruin her life. _

_Check, Check, and just one thing left._

_Then he could break up with her and go on find another victim._

_That was how it went, and nothing ever stopped it._

_The ambulance skid across the road as it hurried to reach the hospital. The girl inside was sleeping quietly, her best friend huddled quietly, crying as she watched her._

_"Come on, Leo, wake up…."_

_The nurses and doctors hurried to save Leona's life. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_"Shes OK!"_

_Two months later, Leona was in therapy to get over her drug addiction while Jason was in prison._

Leona was now sobbing as she remembered everything.

Jason was her first love.

And he ruined her.

She needed someone.

Someone to ease the pain.

Her phone ringed, and like a robot, her arm mechanically picked it up.

_You have one new message from __Blocked ID__._

There was a picture of drugs. All kinds of drugs.

**Aww, does someone need to ease the pain? I know something that'll help… Kisses :***

**-X**

Immediately her head jerked up and she ran to the window.

No one was there.

"Leona?"

She whirled around and threw her phone under her.

It was Max, his blond hair messed up, and his blue eyes full of worry.

"Are you ok?"

Leona couldn't help it. Sob after sob wracked through her body and she cuddled against her brother crying her eyes out. Max simply held hr foe a while before asked her what was wrong.

Leona stared at him for a couple of minutes before deciding.

She took a deep breath.

"I was 15, and in my boarding school in France….."


	4. Memories and the truth

Chapter 3

"And now he's in jail..."

Leona finished her story and looked up, finally.

Max's face was pale, and totally poker.

Walt's eyes were wet and his mouth slightly open.

Mel was crying, her eyes shut as she hugged a pillow.

Sadie's baby blue eyes were damp and grey as she sobbed.

Slowly, as Leona felt she was going to burst out crying herself, Sadie hugged her.

A real, genuine hug.

Which was exactly what Leona needed.

Mel sniffed and joined them.

Then Max joined, and so did Walt.

Then they fell back, after Leona almost suffocated to death. She looked at the carpet.

Hm, how interesting it was..

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well, it was all over. And mom and dad thought I shouldn't tell you."

"So..."

Sadie frowned.

"So why tell us now?"

It was times like this that Leona wished Sadie was a dumb blonde.

"Uh..."

Should she tell them?

Oh well, she could kill two birds with one stone... or whatever the saying was.

"Uh,I got a message regarding this."

"A message?"

Mel leaned forward, her grey eyes glittering.

She had always been a sucker for mysteries.

"Uh, yeah. It basically threatened to tell all of you guys about... France."

Walt spoke up for the first time.

"But, only you, mom and dad knew about this right?"

"Yes. But the therapist, and doctors and stuff..."

Sadie sighed.

"Dear God, should we go to the police?"

"NO!"

"Great idea!"  
Max and Leona looked at each other.

"Max, its just a prank."

"Leo, it was serious."

Mel quickly interjected.

"Look, Max, you're her brother and you have every right to be worried. But it is Leona's decision as well. Leo, if you get another text message, tell us. Then we WILL go to the police. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and Max grinned like an idiot.

This was why he loved her.

Sadie's stomach rumbled and she blushed slightly.

"Babe, you hungry?"

"Uh, Duh."

Laughing, the five made their way to the dining room, where pizzas were waiting for them. The radio was on in the kitchen, and Sadie heard part of an ad.

"Fix your windows easily, with our latest..."

She couldn't help it, and suddenly burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at her like she was mental.

Finally Sadie sobered a bit.

"Mel? Drama class? Remember?In high school?"

"What?"

Mel looked totally confused.

So did everyone else.

Well, Walt was used to his crazy wife.

"MEL! The window fixer!"

"Oh My God, yeah!"

Then Mel joined her in laughing.

Leon put her hands up.

"Well, someone please tell me what is going on."

Mel giggled.

"It was when me and Sadie were in high school..."

*Flashback, Mel's POV*

I laughed as I walked with Sadie to our next class, Drama.

We reached just as the bell rang, and quickly sank into our seats.

"God, our teacher is such a bat."

Sadie didn't even bother to lower her voice.

Thankfully, our teacher was busy doing something with a fake parrot.

"Yeah, I know. Practice today?"

Sadie nodded, and our batty-teacher screamed at us to pay attention.

"Today, class, we will do... Advertisements! You have five minutes. Ms Kane first, then , and then..."

I quickly thought of my ad, and saw Sadie pull a ball out of her bag.

"Ta-da!"

"What is that?"

"Wait and watch, grasshopper."

The teacher called Sadie up in front of the class.

Sadie didn't look fazed, her blonde hair in a messy bun and her blue eyes shining, mischievously.

"Hey! I'm Sadie Kane from Rainbow industries. This is a Rainbow ball."

She held up the ball.

"You can throw it at your best friend."

She threw the ball at me and I ducked.

"You can throw it at your dog."

She threw it at a boy called Larry, and he went, "Woof?"

"You can throw it at a window."

She threw it at a window which of course broke. Sadie looked horrified.

"Order now, and get our window fixer free!"

She picked up some tape, and made a large X over the hole in the window.

"See? Its perfectly strong."

To prove her point, she leaned against the glass..

And fell out.

Thank god we were on the ground floor.

*Flashback over*

Everyone was laughing, and Leona was almost crying.

"Oh my God..."

Sadie finished her pizza, froze, and ran out.

We stopped laughin immediately.

Sadie never leaves her food.

Soon we heard puking, and all of us ran to check on her, but Sadie herself came back.

"It ok, just a stomach bug. Leona, Mel, can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

Max looked incredibly curious.

"Girl stuff."

He pulled a face and joined Walt in the TV room.

Sadie turned to face her two best friends.

"Guys, I might be pregnant."


End file.
